


Diamond

by Milesprowerismyson1 (orphan_account)



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Milesprowerismyson1
Summary: It is complete.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did this story on r/HenryStickmin after seeing u/rougethegreat artwork very good very nice and awesome she is like one of the best artist on reddit who uploads like once a week.

|Henry: Grr!  
|Rouge: Look kids I got this Diamond Fair and Square! |Rarity: You stole it from me! You Bat! Then He comes and is trying to steal MY diamond!  
*Henry calls Ellie And Charles as he tries to grab hold of the diamond*.  
|3 Minutes later|  
*Helicopter sounds in the distance Henry looks behind him as he is struggling to take the diamond*  
|Charles: HENRY WE ARE HERE!  
*Charles turns to Ellie* |Charles: How do you want me to drop you off? Or should I just land?  
|Ellie: Land! Hurry!  
*Rarity and Rouge see the airplane land as Charles and Ellie come out*  
|Rouge: Ah I see. If you called your friends I’m going to do the same!  
|Rairty: I might as well do the same!  
*Rarity makes an emergency signal while Rouge presses a big red button with the white words HELP*  
|50 Seconds Later| Shadow: Why am I here?  
*Shadow puts the mag inside the gun*  
|Twilight: RARITY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!  
*Henry was taking out his phone again and called somebody else*  
|Rouge: Shadow they took MY diamond that I found! |Omega: No One Should Take This Fair Lady’s Diamond! You Shall Pay!  
*Shadow sighs as he put the guns down then thought to himself about the diamond*  
|Rarity: Twilight THEY stole this from me! And I had to dig to find it. Look there’s a shovel and a hole!  
|Rainbow Dash: Nobody steals Rarity’s Gens and gets away with it!  
|Pinkie Pie: Oh we get to fight with 2 other Fandoms? This battle will be fun!!  
|Applejack: No it won’t we got a thief and a immortal Hedgehog!  
|Rarity: Stop Breaking the 4th wall and HELP!!  
|After a few minutes of fighting and complaining There was a loud sound in the distance|  
|Shadow: More reinforcements? Who’s this one?  
*Henry gives Shadow a Grin. Shadow then knew it was his reinforcements *  
|Fluttershy: Is that... oh no it’s... the mean guys!  
*A big red airship was above them*  
|Ellie: Finally! They’re here!  
|Pinkie pie: Wait a minute! Your with your government friend so that means your not friends with the meanies! |Charles: Oh we cant put them in prison. That will ruin the game!  
|Pinkie Pie: This makes no sense like how Rainbo-  
*The airship landed and the doors open*  
|Shadow: Damn we got distracted! And it wasn’t by you this time! Grr.  
*Shadow then grabbed his communicator and pressed Sonic*  
|Twilight: Rarity we need to retreat these guys are dangerous!  
*Rarity was angry at Rouge and Henry*  
|Rarity: I’ll be back Bat! And don’t think I’ll forget about you...  
*Rarity retreats (but she will return)...  
|Reginald and the RHM was coming out of the airship  
| Ellie: Hello again.  
|RHM: What does Henry want?  
|Ellie: These guys are stealing the Tunisian Diamond Henry hid, So we are trying to take it back and hide it somewhere else. Henry thought you could help us. |Reginald: Just as long as we get to hide it.  
|RHM: Guys come out and help us get Henry’s diamond back.  
*Shadow saw Sonic run up to him*  
|Sonic: Where are th-  
*Sonic looks at Henry and Rouge and the crowd of people coming this way*  
|Sonic: Uhh.. what did Rouge do this time?  
|Shadow: She wants that Diamond. And I think if she has it she will stop stealing Knuckles’ Master Emerald if we let her keep it.  
|Sonic: Ok but....  
*Sonic points at the crowd. All of them having hats on* |Shadow: Damn it’s the bad guys.  
|Sonic: Oh Tails and the others are going to come too. |Silver: Mind if I drop in?  
|Sonic: Nope! You know Rouge sometimes tries to steal the Master Emerald?  
|Silver: Yep...  
|Sonic: Well this big diamond might stop her from stealing it. So we are going to give it to her to stop stealing the Master Emerald.  
|Silver: But didn’t he take it in the First place.  
|Sonic: He stole the diamond so it belongs to nobody. |Silver: Oh.. Well I’ll try an-  
*Silver gets ambushed by Reginald*  
|Silver: Or not.  
|Tails and Sonic’s other friends come onto the battlefield|  
|Tails: Oh Sonic why are we going to take a Diamond?  
|Sonic: Rouge will leave Knuckles alone.  
|Knuckles: Then lets get this started!  
|Amy: Then we can go home.  
|Sonic: Shadow you get that Cyborg man.  
|Shadow: This is going to be as easy as pie. Omega come with me!  
|Sonic: Amy go to the girl.  
|Amy: Right!  
|Sonic: Tails and Knuckles go to the man with the red headphones.  
|Tails: Right!  
|Knuckles: Ha! He will lose in a second! He won’t win!  
|Sonic: Really? If you lose your buying me lots of Chilli Dogs until I’m full!  
|Knuckles: And if I win your going into a lake! The Deepest you can find!  
|Sonic: Just as long as you’ll pull me out!  
|Tails: Come on Knuckles! We need to go!  
*Knuckles gave sonic a grin then ran to Charles*  
|Sonic: Who should I fight? All the other Non-Main Characters are going to be fighting the other Non-Main Characters...  
|A mile away 5 minutes ago|  
|Mario: We are lost!  
|Luigi: It wasn’t me who made us lost in a different game!  
|Mario: Or me! Oh Princess Peach is going to be confused when we aren’t at castle in a hour!  
*Luigi sees a big red airship flying*  
|Luigi: Mario! I saw a big red airship!  
|Mario: Where?  
|Luigi: Above us! There!  
*Mario looks around for a red airship. He finds it*  
|Mario: Ah! Who are they?!  
|Luigi: Aren’t they from that stickmin game.  
|Mario: Yes! Aren’t they the baddies?  
|Luigi: Yes! Let’s see what they are doing!  
|Mario: Ok!  
|Luigi: Lets ago!!  
*Mario and Luigi follow the airship*  
|Mario: It would be quicker if we used this!  
*Mario uses a Speedy Spin Badge*  
|Luigi: Where did you get that?  
|Mario: I had it for awhile.  
|Luigi: Oh did you find it?  
|Mario: Yes!  
*Mario and Luigi continue running*  
|After a few minutes of running|  
|Luigi: Mario, my feet hurt!  
|Mario: Look! Look! That red airship landed and... Is that Sonic The Hedgehog!!  
|Luigi: What is Sonic doing here!  
*An airplane was shooting at Tails and Knuckles.*  
|Tails: AH! He is tough! Very tough!  
|Knuckles: I’m. Not. Going. To. Lose!  
|Tails: We need Sonic!  
|Mario: Luigi look!  
*Luigi looks at Amy fighting a girl*  
|Luigi: Amy? What is she doing?  
|Mario: I need to settle this!  
*Mario looks around to try and find a safe way to get to Sonic. He runs to Sonic.*  
|Mario: Sonic what’s going on!  
*Sonic points at Rouge and Henry*  
|Luigi: Is this all over a diamond?!  
|Sonic: Yep.  
|Mario: But-  
|Sonic: We don’t want Rouge to keep on stealing the Master Emerald. And HE stole it first. So it belongs to Nobod-  
|Luigi: Mario is over there now.  
*Mario takes the Diamond of Rouge and Henry*  
|Henry: Hey!  
|Rouge: Oi Plummer that’s mine!  
|Mario: If you want it your going to have to settle this properly! I’m going to host a tournament!  
*Everybody looks at Mario*  
|Mario: And I choose who your fighting!  
|Rouge: But th-  
|Mario: No. no buts! no ifs! And no macaroni! Your all coming here tomorrow! For this and I’m choosing who your going to fight with!  
*Tails runs to Sonic*  
|Tails: Sonic what are we going to do?  
|Sonic: Stay here and make camp.  
*Ellie goes to Henry.*  
|Ellie: Are we going to go or are we going to stay?  
|Henry: Hmmm.  
*He holds up two fingers*  
|Ellie: Ok I guess we are staying.  
|4 Hours later|  
|Mario: Why is everyone still here?  
|Luigi: They said that they were staying.  
|Mario: Why?  
|Luigi: I don’t know. But we still haven’t explained to Princess Peach why we aren’t at her Castle.  
|Mario: Oh I’ll say that we were stuck in deep mud! |Luigi: Why does that always work?


	2. Chapter 2

*Sonic opened his eyes as the sun was shining down on him. Tails blocks the sun and helps him up.*  
|Sonic: *yawns* Hey Tail-  
*Tails gives sonic a piece of paper*  
|Sonic: Wait what’s this for.  
|Tails: It’s who your fighting  
*Sonic looks at the paper*  
|Sonic: Why him?  
|Tails: I got the helicopter guy. Why are you complaining? About him?  
|Sonic: Because I want the Cyborg guy with the red eye.  
|Tails: his name is the right hand man. And Shadow has him.  
|Sonic: The fake Hedgehog?  
|Shadow: Who you’re calling faker?  
|Sonic: You.  
|Shadow: I think your the faker around here. Pathetic.  
|Knuckles: Guess who I’m fighting.  
|Tails: Who?  
|Knuckles: This guy.  
|Sonic: Hey how come you get the other Cyborg  
|Knuckles: Because I’m better then you.  
|Sonic: Oh really? You couldn’t even scratch that guy with the helicopter.  
|Knuckles: He was too high.  
|Sonic: No excuses your still buying me chilli dogs!  
|Knuckles: Ok fine.  
|Amy: Hey Sonic!  
|Sonic: What character have you got?  
|Amy: This girl named... Ellie.  
|Sonic: Oh? The same girl you were arguing with yesterday. Then you tried to hit her with a hammer.  
|Amy: She made fun of my Quills...  
|Sonic: Oh right.  
|Silver: I got the same guy again? That’s got to be a coincident. Or is it because Mario saw me and him fighting?  
*Sonic Shrugs*  
*On the other side of the battlefield*  
|Ellie: Hey. Charles who have you got?  
|Charles: This guy.  
|Ellie: The Helicopter fox you were talking about?  
|Charles: Yep. I’m still jealous you know.  
|Dave: Hello.  
|Ellie: Who are you?  
|Dave: Oh my name is Dave and I was the one who gave the package to Henry. Then got fired and became a security guard. Then I went into a Toppat Cell.  
|Charles: Oh yeah.  
|Ellie: Are you in this fight?  
|Dave: Umm. *Dave grabs the paper he was given* I’m with someone named... Tangle?   
|Charles: Oh? Who’s that?  
|Ellie: I think they are in the comics.  
|Charles: Oh yeah..  
|Mario: Contestant number 1A And 1B Please Come onto the stage!  
*Everybody looks at their papers*  
|Mr. Macbeth: Oh that’s me! I’m 1B.  
|Charles: The Undertale reference is first?  
|Dave: I don’t think people like him that much.  
|Ellie: No really?  
|Mario: Please welcome Whisper The Wolf and Mr. Macbeth the Train conductor.  
|Mr. Macbeth: Oh your who I’m fighting?  
|Mario: Ready.  
|Tangle: You can do it Whisper!  
|Mario: Set? Go!


	3. Chapter 3

(I’m getting tired using | so it’s just going to be (Name): because I’m lazy)  
Mr. Macbeth: Your lucky Mario put a spawn point here! Because your turning into DUST!  
*Whisper ignored him and grabbed her wispon*  
Mr. Macbeth: Ah your one of the silent ones.. like Henry.  
*Whisper used her wispon and shot at Mr. Macbeth. Mr. Macbeth dodges the beam that was headed towards him and shoots at Whisper*  
Whisper: Ah! *Whisper dodges*  
Burt: Uh sir..  
Reginald: What is it!  
Burt: Oh never mind it just disappeared.  
Reginald: Ok?  
|Meanwhile|  
Sonic: This is kinda boring, they’re just dodging each other’s attacks.  
Tails: I don’t think they are just ‘dodging each other’s attacks’ look closer.  
*Sonic looks at Mr. Macbeth then Whisper then shrugs*  
Tails: Nevermind.  
Knuckles: What are you doing?  
Sonic: Watching the match.  
Knuckles: If you lose with the person your fighting with I won’t buy you chilli dogs!  
Sonic: We will see about that!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> r/boneappletea , r/softwaregore , r/youngpeopleyoutube and r/memes these are the subreddits I recommend :)

Mr. Macbeth: Stop dodging and start giving me your best shot!  
Whisper wasn’t happy about Mr. Macbeth she was about to grab her other weapons but Mr. Macbeth stopped her by shooting at her. He success to shoot her and Whisper becomes a pile of dust.  
Mr. Macbeth: Yes I win!  
*Whisper respawns at the spawn point*  
Tangle: Whisper are you alright!!  
Whisper: Yes. Thank you.  
Tangle: I wonder who is next?  
Mario: The winner for this round is Mr. Macbeth!!  
*There was clapping*  
Mario: Up next is 2A and 2B  
*Everybody looks at their papers*  
Tangle: Oh I’m 2A!!  
Dave: I’m 2B. Oh Yay...  
*Both Tangle and Dave go onto the battlefield*  
Tangle: Is this who I’m fighting? This is going to be a piece of delicious cake!!  
Dave: Why am I going to be fighting a lemur?  
Tangle: My name is Tangle! Not Lemur!  
Dave: My name is Dave.


	5. Chapter 5

Mario: Ready? Start!!

After Tangle heard the magic words she extended her tail to grab Dave, Dave dodged the attack and grabbed a tiny rock off the floor. He then threw it at Tangle’s face.

Dave: Yeet!

Tangle then dodged the pebble that was heading for her eye and extended her tail to grab a big rock.

Tangle: Nice try! But a pebble won’t stop me!

She threw the baby bolder at Dave. Dave was in shock.

Dave’s mind: How can a Lemur grab a big rock with her tail? That’s so cool! I wish I could have a super power like that.

Dave then looks at the rock heading towards him. And knows that he is about to lose.

Dave: Uh Oh.

Then the rock landed on Dave. And he doesn’t move.

Mario: Tangle The Lemur, wins!!!

Dave respawns on the spawnpoint, Charles was walking towards Dave.

Charles: Did it hurt?

Dave: Yep. It still hurts though.

Charles: Eh I bet it would go in a few minutes or seconds. At least you aren’t on the airship any more.

Dave: Yep. Finally they let me go.

Mario: Can 3A and 3B come onto the stage?

Knuckles: Oh! I’m next! And I get to fight the other cyborg guy!!

Sonic was a bit annoyed at Knuckles he then looked at his paper again. Knuckles walked onto the stage and saw cyborg Henry on there.

Charles: But I thought he died!

Ellie: Nobody died. You died in one of the ending and you are still here.

Charles: Oh yeah. How am I still alive though?

Mario: Ready? Start!!

Knuckles was charging towards Cyborg Henry. CH (I got lazy CH is Cyborg Henry) then dodged the attack and turned on his jet pack.

Knuckles: Get down here Coward!

CH then scanned the ‘Stage’ he was trying to find big boulders that isn’t far from him.

Knuckles: If you don’t come down here right now I will throw these big rocks right at you!

CH was wondering why Knuckles was so angry at everything, he then flew down and got his gun out.

Sonic’s Mind: Wow! How do they do this?! I bet Tails is confused as well.

Tails was looking at the battle and was writing down some notes in a small notebook.

Knuckles: Well finally you decided to come down!

CH was prepared for Knuckles’ attacks and got his gun loaded.

Knuckles then Charged towards CH. CH then shot at the big rocks, splitting the rocks in half and then grabbing the most sharpest rock. After putting his gun away and dodging Knuckles’ attack he threw the rock at his head. Knuckles destroyed the rock and hit the floor causing the ground to be unstable and small cracks were surrounding CH.

Knuckles: This is my special move!

CH didn’t see anymore rocks nearby which was a shame and the ground was more and more unstable after Knuckles’ Punch. He ran towards Knuckles. Knuckles was ready to dodge CH attacks.

Sonic: how long are they gonna take?

Tails: Depends on what the Cyborg guy would do and what Knuckles would do.

Sonic: Ok.

CH and Knuckles were dodging each other’s attacks. Then CH got his sword out and managed to Hurt Knuckles with it a little.

Knuckles: You are going to regret that!

CH kept the sword out because he knew it would be his best option to defeat Knuckles with it.

Tails: Wow how did he hurt Knuckles with a sword?!

Sonic: I don’t know.

Tails: That’s so cool!

CH and Knuckles charged at each other, Then CH did a Y type move as soon as they were far apart.

Knuckles: Oh no! Not a Pokémon reference! I’m not going to fail because of a Pokémon reference!

Knuckles then tried to run far from CH but CH did it directly next to Knuckles. He then shot it right next to Knuckles. Knuckles was now a pile of smoke.

Mario: Cyborg Henry wins!

Knuckles was on the spawn point. He wasn’t happy that he lost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna get mad soon :( GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sonic approached Knuckles. Sonic was smiling at him.  
Knuckles: Sonic you have to win to get the chili dogs.  
Sonic: Ah don't worry tough guy. I am going to win and you will buy me as many chili dogs as I want!  
Knuckles: Are you sure about that Sonic!?  
Sonic: Yes!  
Tails approached both Sonic and Knuckles he didn't really want to interrupt the fight he wanted to see where this was going. But he had to stop the fight or else something is going to break soon. And Tails isn't going to pay for the damage again...  
Amy: Knuckles! Sonic!  
Tails were relieved, he didn't have to stop them this time.  
Amy: If you two don't stop fighting I will tell SEGA to turn you both into hammers and bash you guys together.  
Sonic and Knuckles: Ok Amy.  
Mario: Ok! Can 4A and 4B come onto the stage!  
Tails: Oh! That's me! I better go now.  
Sonic: Break a leg pal!  
Charles: Oh I gotta go it's my turn to fight the flying orange fox.  
Charles then jumped into his helicopter and flew onto the stage. Mario: Ready? Set. Go!  
Both Charles and Tails were in the air, Tails was thinking of what to do. Charles was about to press a button.  
Tails: I'm ready for what you're going to throw at me!  
Charles: Ok.  
Charles was firing missiles at Tails, Tails was dodging the missiles, hoping he would not touch it.  
Tails: Take this!!!!  
A small robot was thrown at Charles' helicopter, it grabbed onto the control panel then it was making everything go weird.  
Charles: If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!  
Tails: What do you mean?  
Charles made his helicopter go forward, he then shouted,  
Charles: I'm the bold action man!!!!  
The helicopter missed Tails but then crashed onto the ground. Charles was respawned on the spawn point.  
Charles: I wanted to crash into him.  
Ellie: You nailed it Charles, Good job.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on another fanfic, so I'm going to finish this one.

*

Mario: Can 5A and 5B come onto the stage!  
Shadow: Watch and learn Sonic...  
Sonic: Ok pal.  
Shadow went onto the stage to see RHM on the other side. RHM was ready for anything shadow was going to throw at him, he was ready for Shadow's Chaos attacks.  
Mario: Go!  
Both RHM and Shadow started to shoot at each other Shadow was throwing his Chaos spear at RHM but he was dodging them, he then teleported behind Shadow  
RHM: Nothing pers-  
Shadow moved out of the way before he could finish talking. Shadow: I know every little trick up your non-existent sleeve, I'm afraid that won't help you because I have played the game a few hours ago.  
RHM: Gotta say, I'm impressed.  
Shadow and RHM were fighting and dodging for 5 minutes.  
Mario: Ok! TIME!! It's a Tie!  
when Shadow saw Sonic he saw him smirking at him  
Sonic: Wow sensei I learned a lot tod-  
Shadow: If you call me sensei again I will teleport you into a lake and make you drown.  
Sonic knew he shouldn't mess with Shadow right now, he walked away slowly and left Shadow alone.  
Amy: Sonic why must you mess with him every second?  
Sonic shrugged.  
Mario: Can 6A and 6B come onto the stage!  
Amy: Oh! That's me! Wish me luck, everybody!  
Sonic: Goodbye Amy make sure you don't die and end up on the spawn point!  
Amy: Ok Sonic!  
Amy saw Ellie on the other side of the stage both of them were ready to fight.  
Mario: Go!  
Ellie used the force and started to choke Amy!  
Amy: I surrender!  
Ellie let go of Amy.  
Mario: Ellie wins!  
Amy: Wow she is strong...  
Sonic: At least you didn't die.  
Amy nodded her head and started to walk towards Tails, She asked something about her hammer.  
Mario: Can 7A and 7B come onto the stage!  
Silver used his telekinesis to go onto the stage   
Mario: Ready? go!  
Reginald: I surrender, I'm not fighting a future hedgehog.  
Silver was confused but went off the stage anyways  
Sonic: That's what I call an easy quick win Silver, good job!  
Mario: And for our last contestant's let's have 8A and 8B  
Sonic: I don't need luck!  
Sonic saw Henry on the other side, Henry was standing still and was blinking.  
Mario: Go!  
Sonic was running towards Henry. Henry then grabbed his teleporter and started to press the buttons, when Sonic came closer he pressed the big red button and threw it at Sonic, Sonic then appeared on the spawn point after 2 seconds.  
Sonic: Out of all the things? Why water? He can have the diamond, I don't care anymore.  
ok end of fanfic.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this story on reddit then put it here. That’s it.


End file.
